Mage
Les mages sont des attaquants magiques qui ont tendance à avoir plus de défense magique que de défense physique, il excellent dans dans les dommages sur cibles multiples (AoE). Les mages possèdent aussi des sorts de soin, ce qui leur permet de renforcer les défenseurs. Pour ces raisons les mage sont rarement en première ligne. Statistiques de départ : *1 Force *1 Armure *5 Intelligence *5 Constitution *100 Commandant Statistiques à chaque montée de niveau : *+3 Intelligence *+1 Armur *+1 Constitution *+10 Commandant Equipements Une liste plus complète se trouve dans la page Set de Mage. 'Level 20 Synthesis (Blacksmith) Gear' (Can be enchanted up to +9) *Gloridon Staff (MATK +145) Require: Lv1 Crystaloid x5, Broken Weapon *Gloridon Hat (PDEF/MDEF +92) Require: Lv1 Crystaloid x5, Broken Helmet *Gloridon Robe (PDEF +50/MDEF +120) Require: Lv1 Crystaloid x5, Broken Armor *Gloridon Necklace (HP +343) Require: Lv1 Crystaloid x5, Broken Necklace ::(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Damage dealt +20' ::(4) Gear Set bonus: Bonus 5 rage points after each attack'' :: 'Level 30 Synthesis (Blacksmith) Gear' (Can be enchanted up to +12) *Lorekeeper Staff (MATK +239) Require: Lv2 Crystaloid x20, Worn Weapon *Lorekeeper Hat (PDEF/MDEF +126) Require: Lv2 Crystaloid x20, Worn Helmet *Lorekeeper Robe (PDEF +94/MDEF +222) Require: Lv2 Crystaloid x20, Worn Armor *Lorekeeper Brooch (HP +495) Require: Lv2 Crystaloid x20, Worn Necklace ::(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Damage dealt +80' ::(4) Gear Set Bonus: Bonus 10 rage points after each attack'' :: 'Level 35 Arena Shop Gear' (Can be enchanted up to +12) *Soulmaster Staff (MATK +262) Require: 900 Insignia *Soulmaster Hat (PDEF/MDEF +151) Require: 500 Insignia *Soulmaster Robe (PDEF +112/MDEF +266) Require: 700 Insignia *Soulmaster Brooch (HP +594) Require: 300 Insignia ::(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Endurance +50' ::(3) Gear Set Bonus: Initial rage minimum +30'' ::(4) Gear Set Bonus: '''Ignores an enemy's 1000 MDEF points' :: 'Level 40 Synthesis (Blacksmith) Gear' ''(Can be enchanted up to +15 or +'21 legend)'' *Bender Staff (MATK +300) Require: Lvl3 Crystaloid x80, Dismal Weapon *Bender Hat (MDEF/PDEF +176) Require: Lvl3 Crystaloid x80, Dismal Helmet *Bender Robe (PDEF +131/MDEF +310) Require: Lvl3 Crystaloid x80, Dismal Armor *Bender Brooch (HP +693) Require: Lvl3 Crystaloid x80, Dismal Necklace ::''(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Damage dealt +200'' ::(4) Gear Set Bonus: '''Bonus 10 rage points after each attack' 'Level 45 Arena Shop Gear' ''(Can be enchanted up to +15) *Dakan Master Staff (MATK +360) Require: Champion title, 1100 Insignia *Dakan Master Hat (PDEF/MDEF +211) Require: Private title, 600 Insignia *Dakan Master Robe (PDEF +157/MDEF +372) Require: Champion title, 800 Insignia *Dakan Master Soul (HP +831) Require: Private title, 500 Insignia :: ::(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Endurance +100' ::(3) Gear Set Bonus: Initial rage minimum +30'' ::(4) Gear Set Bonus: '''Ignores an enemy's 1500 MDEF points' 'Level 50 Synthesis (Blacksmith) Gear' ''(Can be enchanted up to +18 or +'27 legend)'' *Magister Staff (MATK +396) Require: Lvl4 Crystaloid x200, Mystic Weapon *Magister Hat (MDEF/PDEF +232) Require: Lvl4 Crystaloid x200, Mystic Helmet *Magister Robe (PDEF +173/MDEF +409) Require: Lvl4 Crystaloid x200, Mystic Armor *Magister Brooch (HP +914) Require: Lvl4 Crystaloid x200, Mystic Necklace ::''(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Damage dealt +300'' ::(4) Gear Set Bonus: '''Bonus 10 rage points after each attack' 'Level 55 Arena Shop Gear' ''(Can be enchanted up to +18) *Pontiff Staff : 450 MATK + (900) Require: Elite Warrior title, 1500 Insignia *Pontiff Hat : PDEF 263 + (563) , MDEF 263 + (563) Require: Warrior title, 1000 Insignia *Pontiff Robe : PDEF 196 + (442) , MDEF 465 + (927) Require: Elite Warrior title, 1200 Insignia *Pontiff Brooch : HP 1038 + (1958) Require: Warrior title, 900 Insignia ::(2) Gear set bonus: Endurance +150. ::(3) Gear set bonus: Increase Initial Rage Minimum by +30. ::(4) Gear set bonus: Ignore an Enemy's 2000 MDEF Points. 'Level 60 Synthesis (Blacksmith) Gear' (Can be enchanted up to +18 or +'30 legend)'' ::''(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Damage dealt +500'' ::(4) Gear Set bonus: '''Bonus 10 rage points after each attack' *Sage Staff (MATK +495) Require: Lv5 Crystaloid x300 + Ancient Weapon *Sage Hat (PDEF/MDEF +290) Require: Lv5 Crystaloid x300 + Ancient Helmet *Sage Robe (PDEF +216/MDEF +511) Require: Lv5 Crystaloid x300 + Ancient Armour *Sage Brooch (HP +1142) Require: Lv5 Crystaloid x300 + Ancient Necklace 'Level 70 Synthesis (Blacksmith) Gear' ''(Can be enchanted up to +21 or +'36 legend)'' ::''(2) Gear Set Bonus: '''Damage dealt +1000'' ::(4) Gear Set bonus: '''Bonus 10 rage points after each attack''' *Ethereal Staff (MATK +618) Lvl6 Crystaloid x400 + Archaic Weapon *Ethereal Hat (PDEF/MDEF +362) Lvl6 Crystaloid x400 + Archaic Helmet *Ethereal Robe (PDEF +270/MDEF +638) Lvl6 Crystaloid x400 + Archaic Armour *Ethereal Brooch (HP +1427) Lvl6 Crystaloid x400 + Archaic Necklace Skills Wartune Skill Calculator Heart Elemental Mana Master Damnation Lightning Bolt Possible damage formula (before defense is considered): BaseDamage = (((MATK * 0.50) * SkillLevelCoefficient) + SkillLevelBaseDamage) MinDamage = BaseDamage * (1 - FloatingDamageRange) MaxDamage = BaseDamage * (1 + FloatingDamageRange) For example: Level 3 Lighting Bolt, 4000 MATK, 30% FloatingDamageRange BaseDamage = (((4000 * 0.50) * 1.06) + 55) = 2175 MinDamage = 2175 * (1 - 0.3) = 1522 MaxDamage = 2175 * (1 + 0.3) = 2828 All formulas are for non-crits Rain of Fire Damage is divided into 2 hits per target Delphic Thunder Frenzy Damage is divided into 2 hits per target Thunderer Restoration Healing Empowerment Suntoria Castinator This allows you to cast spells with base rage cost exceeding your current rage amount. Meteoric Destroyer Purification Blessed Light